Boy yet girl!
by DogDemoness-159
Summary: Kagome is a girl who has to start living with her little borther now. She has to be a boy cuzz of the host club. But when she officially becomes a girl who will fall for her. Who will be the lucky guy. Srry i hate writing these summaries i suck at them!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome walk in to the skool. She had to find her cousin Tamaki. That stupid idiot forgot to pick her up. On the pls side she has to spend time with him and his stupid friends in a host club. For girls. Guys are to pleasure the girls with their good looks and their charms. So yes I have to dress like a boy. Ugh! I hate him Sooo much I just want to squeeze his little head till is burst! Okay kagome calm down. She walked in to the class room and found him and his friends. But his friends don't know she/he is a girl.

"Kagome you are late." Takami said.

"So. I can be if I want to cousin" She said back with a smart attitude.

"Fine have it your way." _**RING RING RING!**_ They all got up and exited the class room. All the girls giggled when kagome smiled. Some even made it far enough to faint. They walked into the 3rd music room and kagome made her way to the back where the changing rooms are. Everyone asked where is she going Tamaki didn't answer but he knew what she was doing.

Kagome went in and picked an outfit from the closet. She chose a really tight grey super skinny's. She put on a black and white studded belt. Then for a shirt she put on a tight grey short sleeve shirt. Then added a satin fabric vest to go over the shirt. For shoes she put on a pair of new balances. They were 498's. She folded the bottom of the jeans. Grabbed a north face jacket and left the changing room but before she left she took off her wig that made her hair look like a boy and she brushed her real hair and made it look emo.{Note: The same emo hair style from 'the new chick 'one of my other stories. On with the story! Buh bi!} Then she added some black eyeliner and a big grey bow in her hair. Then she finally officially left.

Mori's pov.

When I woke up I remembered Tamaki's cousin was visiting today. I got up and got dressed. I put on a black wife beater. Then he put on a grey and black stripped hoodie over it. He then put on some black super skinnies. For shoe he just slid on some black lace-up vans and tied them. For his hair it has grown over the last few months. Let's say years. So he just brushed it and put on one of his beanies only this one had a brim on it. He put that on and left brushed his teeth and everything. Then got in the car and listened to Mozart the whole way there. When he got there he noticed Tamaki was acting very strange. I guess it the fact his cousin is coming over. He just stood and heard honey babble about something. He doesn't know what but he was staring like he cared. He late bell rang and they all headed to beginning class before they go on with their host club. 2 mins before the bell would ring a boy walks in. He looked cool, and when he would smirk the girl would swoon over him. Must be Tamaki's cousin mori said in his mind. He heard Tamaki and the boy start to fight but they end it pretty mature. So the bell rings we all head to the 3rd music room and that boy I think Tamaki said his name was kagome walked into the changing rooms. Kagome what a strange girl name. He comes back out like 45mins later and he was shocked as hell!.

Regular pov TEE HEE!

Everyone stared at kagome like she was some alien with 15 heads. She then flipped her hair and saw mori-sepia bite his lip.

"So Tamaki what do you think of your big sister now huh!" She said.

"You have grown kagome." He Said. Then he stared to whine.

"Why can't I be as beautiful as you kagome huh"

"Because you born the way you were hon." She smiled then looked at the rest of the host club. They were all wide eyed and shocked, except for mori. No surprise in his face. She wasn't surprised either. He seems like the non- surprised type.

"Well I was just going to my next class who has it with me. So I know where to go." The twins raised their hands, kyoya raised his hand, and mori raised his.

"Okay then lead the way." Kagome said. She said with a motion of her hand. And that's exactly what they did. While on her way to class she got the attention of a lot of boys. Finally kyoya asked

"Why are you not in uniform kagome-sama.?"

"Because I don't want to wear a dress or a suit every day. Why don't you wear yours?" She answered.

"Because we don't have to." He said and just nodded.

"Why do you hide your identity" One of the twins asked.

"Because I don't really know why. But I can tell you this from now on I am kagome the girl vision." Just walking by a boy he slapped her ass. She stopped smiled and turns to him and said

"Do that again I will be sure that you won't have the hands to be able to do that again okay? " She said. He nodded and ran. She then started to skip down the hallway getting whistles and pickup lines from boys. Mori was starting to get annoyed with these buy hitting on kagome. He thinks he might have feelings towards her. They got to their next class science and mori and kagome were paired together. As lab partners. They had to create a nuclear reaction using only 3 different types of gases, and 4 different types of oil. They talked sometimes.

"Hey mori can you pass me that last natural gas over there." He handed it to her.

"Thanks. So you have a girl friend." She shook his head.

"I've never had a girl friend before." O kagome made with her mouth. Soon they were caught in each other's gazes and made a very rare chemical reaction. Everyone clapped. Today was a nice first day. Especially since I got to spend some of it with mori-sepia.

I((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((THE NEXT DAY)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome woke up and felt perfect she got to see mori again today. She hurried and had to dress to impress.

She tried on many different things and finally chose to wear a dress. She picked a white and blue color block dress. It was a dress only it had a skirt with an elastic band that was black that went all the way under her breast. The skirt was blue the shirt was white. Then she put on a pair of blue hoops. For shoes she put on some black Leatherette Frill Flats. She put her hair up in a high pony tail but made her bangs straight. And her bangs were long so they covered her eyes. Went down to her nose. She went down stairs eat breakfast with family and left with family.

Mori pov.

Mori woke up excited he got to see kagome again today. He put on a blue shirt that said 'ladies Skate Park' on it. With a girl on it. They he wore some white skinny jeans. Then for shoes he put on some blue and white Nikes. Grabbed a grey jacket and headed out the door.

Regular pov.

When they got to school Kagome found mori, mori found kagome. She then backed into a locker and issued him closer with her finger. He stared at her finger and did as she told him. He then was right above her. His body jammed against her's. He lifted her chin with his finger and their lips met. For a second. But after they pulled apart they knew they both begged for so they had a quick make out session before the late bell rang they headed in side. His arm around her waist .

"Sorry it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but it was long okay make sure you check my profile if you need to see her hair at the beginning. Well it is now 1:43 going on 44 in 20 secs. So tiered goodnight! Buh Bi!


	2. Chpt: Are you asking out on a date!

In English mori and kagome sat next to each other again. So they started to pass notes.

Mori: Hey wat chu doin.

Kagome: Nuffin just writing notes.

Mori: Oh So wat bout tonight wat are you doin on a Friday nite?

Kagome: Again Nuffin y?

Mori: I just want 2 May b I could u no take u out or something.

Kagome: R u askin me out on a date mori?

Mori: Yea I quess.

Kagome: KK!

Mori: K0ol I will pick u up at lyk 8:00.

Kagome: K0ol well test time buh bi. I 3 u!

Mori: 3 u 2 baby!

So they smiled at each other and took the test. Of course mori got an A. Kagome she got a B+. So I guess that's still good. They walked together in the say position they went to class in. And they headed to the 3rd music room. They walked in found that they had already started the pleasure ceremony. Where the girls would come and the boys would pleasure them with their charms. Yea well I just sat with mori and honey sepia and I talked to girl while honey slept on mori.

"So how do you get your bangs that long without getting irritated by them in your face?" One of the girls asked me.

"Well it takes practice to get used to them." Kagome answered. Then they talked about kagome natural completion how caramel she kinda is. The ceremony eventually ended but all the girls still wanted to talk to kagome but had to go.

"Man even when not a guy their still hooked up on you somehow." Tamaki said. Kagome just shrugged and went to sit in mori's lap. They talked and then started to kiss. No one noticed until now. They all stared wide eyes looking at the 2. About to say something but Tamaki told them not to and they obeyed. They pulled apart saw everyone staring at them and they both blushed. The last bell rang. It was time to go home.

"Bye mori-san see you tonight" Kagome waved.

"Okay Bye kagome" Mori said back.

(((((((((((((((((((((((AT KAGOME AND TAMAKI'S HOUSE)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Kagome had taken a nap when she got home so she would have energy for the date. She had chosen to wear a tunic with leggings. But she had to choose a tunic first. So she looks in her closet for a tunic and found a strip knit tunic that she bought from forever21. It was black and white. It had skirt and that was black and it came right to her abdomen. Then the shirt had black and white strips. Then she put on black leggings. For shoes she put on black firework sandals also from forever21. Lastly for they accessories she put on a gold locket then a white pearl bracelet. It was now 7:48 she had 12mins to put on makeup do her hair and get down stairs. She turned on some music it was her fav song by ONE REPUBLIC All the right moves. She was dances and singing along while doing her hair. She straightened it. And curl the side next to both end of her bang inward and her bangs were straighten so they cover her eyes too. She put on some black eye liner and went down stairs. Now being 7:59 going on 8 in **five four three two one**. _**Ding dong **_

Mori pov.

I took a nap when I got home from school so I had enough energy for the date I had tonight. When I woke up I went to my closet and chose that I would wear skinnies and a graphic tee. I chose to wear a red shirt that had flash on it. The super hero. Then he put on some grey skinny jeans. Then for shoes he just threw on some red lace up vans. For a jacket he just picked up a black and red checkered jacket. It was now 7:50. He just had to do his hair and get down stairs. Again like always he brushed his hair put on his beanie with brim and left. He got to her house and heard music from her room. He chuckled and rang the door bell

Regular pov.

Kagome opened the door and they stared at each other amazed.

"Wow you look……wow" He said.

"You too" She said back. And they walked to the car.

A/N Hey well here is chpt 2. And for all you high school hell fans and the new chick story fans those will be put on hold till further notice srry I'm just trying yo get all my ideas out at least starting them so I won't forget them. Because I forget Sooo easily it's not even funny. So I will finish once I get all my good ideas out!. Well that'll be all Buh bi! Peepz! Luv u!


End file.
